Der Sadist
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Die Sorge um Danny lässt Martin eine Insubordination begehen.


7. Der Sadist

„Hallo Vivian, ist Martin schon weg?" „Ja, er ist vor ca. 15 Minuten gegangen, wieso fragst du?" „Ich kann ihn nicht auf seinem Handy erreichen. Weißt du vielleicht wo er hinwollte?" „Ich glaube er wollte in die Bar, hier um die Ecke. Es hat ihn ganz schön mitgenommen das wir die kleine nicht mehr retten konnten." „O.K. Sam und ich sind in ca. einer Stunde wieder in New York, Danke Vivian." Danny klappte sein Handy zu und sah Sam an. „Was ist mit Martin?" „Ich weiß es nicht so genau, aber wahrscheinlich sitzt er in der Bar, in der Nähe des FBI Gebäudes." „Ich werde dich bei der Bar absetzen und Jack sagen wo du bist." „Danke Sam."

Jack kam aus seinem Büro und ging rüber zu Vivian. „Hast du schon was von Sam und Danny gehört?" „Ja, sie werden in ca. einer Stunde wieder in New York sein." „Na schön, dann können die zwei ja auch gleich Feierabend machen. Warum bist du, denn noch hier?" „Ich bin eigentlich schon weg, ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen, als mich Danny anrief." „Na dann, gute Nacht." „Ja dir auch."

Sam setzte Danny, wie versprochen, an der Bar ab und fuhr dann weiter um sie beide abzumelden. Danny ging in die Bar, um nach Martin zusehen. Martin vertrug nicht allzu viel Alkohol, das kam wohl daher, dass er gewöhnlich auch nicht so oft welchen trank. Danny konnte Martin nicht gleich entdecken, er saß in einer Ecke und sah traurig in sein Glas. Schnell ging er auf ihn zu und rutschte in die Nische. Danny konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass Martin schon genug getrunken hatte.

„Hallo Martin, komm wir wollen nach Hause gehen." Martin sah langsam auf und als er, dann endlich Danny erkannte, fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten. „Danny, wo kommst du denn mit ma her?" „Sag mal Martin, wie viel hast du denn getrunken?" „Nich viel, wiesoo?" „Und alles wahrscheinlich auch noch auf nüchternen Magen, stimmst?"

Martin sah ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen an und Danny wusste gleich bescheid was los war. „Komm Martin, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause, Ja?" Martin ließ sich von Danny bereitwillig auf die Beine ziehen und mit nach draußen nehmen. Als sie draußen waren, mussten sie noch bis zum FBI Gebäude ein paar Meter gehen. Danny musste Martin stützen, er konnte doch tatsächlich nicht mehr alleine laufen. Danny war doch froh, als er Martin endlich im Auto hatte, so sah man wenigstens nicht, dass er ganz schön betrunken war. Martin war ja Gott sei dank niemand der anfing zu schreien oder gar Gewalttätig wurde wenn er zuviel trank, nein Martin wurde ruhig, und anhänglich.

„Hast du dich angeschnallt, Martin?" „Was angescchhnalllt?", Martin lallte beim sprechen. Danny musste grinsen, Martin sah ihn mit so treuedoofen Augen an, dass er nicht anders konnte, als ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. Ohne noch mal zu fragen, lehnte Danny sich über Martin hinweg und schnallte ihn an. „Warum hast du so viel getrunken?" Martin reagierte nicht gleich, sein Gehirn brauchte etwas länger. „Martin?!" „Wasn Danny?" „Ich hab dich gefragt warum du so viel getrunken hast." „Ich hab doch gar nich viel getrungen." Sie waren schon fast zu Hause, es wurde wirklich Zeit, das Martin ins Bett kam, Ihm fielen schon langsam die Augen zu und Danny wollte ihn nicht nach oben tragen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste. „Martin schön wach bleiben ja, nicht einschlafen." „Ich schlaffff doch nich." Er war sogar wenn er betrunken war noch niedlich. Danny hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal einen betrunkenen Mann niedlich finden würde. Sein Vater war auch oft betrunken, aber der war alles andere als niedlich. Wenn sein Vater früher besoffen war, dann schlug er Raffael und ihn und auch ihre Mutter, keiner konnte dem entgehen. Er hasste es, wenn er daran zurück dachte. Mit Martin war das anders, er wurde nicht gewalttätig, Martin wurde ruhig und schlief dann schnell ein. Danny hatte es erst einmal erlebt, dass Martin betrunken war und da war es auch nicht anders als jetzt.

Sie waren vor ihrem Apartmenthaus und Martin war doch leicht weggedöst. „Martin wach auf."

Danny stupste Martin an, aber der brummte nur. „Na, hoffentlich bekomme ich ihn noch wach." Danny stieg aus und ging um den Wagen herum, auf die Beifahrerseite. „Martin wach auf komm schon." Nach ein zweimal anstupsen, wachte Martin dann doch auf und sah Danny irritiert an. „Wasn los?" „Wir sind zu Hause, komm wir wollen nach oben gehen." Nun ließ Martin sich aus dem Wagen ziehen, Danny schlang seinen Arm um seine Taille und ging mit ihm zum Aufzug. Der Portier sah auf und Danny meinte nur schnell: „Party" und lächelte. Der Portier lächelte wissend zurück und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Im Aufzug lehnte Danny Martin an die Wand, beinahe wäre er ihm weggerutscht, Danny griff aber schnell zu und hielt ihn fest, nur gut, dass Martin ein Stückchen kleiner war als er selber. Martin grummelte auf Grund des festen Zupackens Dannys, denn er meinte, das er auch alleine Stehen und gehen konnte. Endlich oben angekommen schickte Danny ein Stossgebet zum Himmel, er war doch sehr Dankbar dafür, dass der Fahrstuhl nicht kaputt war, das hätte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt.

Auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür, fing Martin plötzlich an, Danny seine Liebe zu gestehen. Danny verdrehte nur die Augen und musste lächeln. „Sscchhh leise Martin. Ja, ich liebe dich auch, aber sei leise." Schnell holte er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche, schloss auf und bugsierte Martin in ihre Wohnung. Danny brachte Martin gleich ins Bad und stellte ihn vor der Toilette ab. „So, jetzt gehst du auf die Toilette und dann bringe ich dich ins Bett." „Ich will aber nicht auf die Toi… die Toie… aufs Klo." „Doch, du willst los mach schon. Oh nein, du musst die Hose aufmachen, ach Martin nun mach es nicht so kompliziert. Ah, nicht umkippen, schön stehen bleiben." Es war doch anstrengender als Danny dachte, Martin wenigstens dazu zu bewegen, Pinkeln zu gehen ohne, dass er umkippte. Endlich hatte er nun ein paar Tropfen abgesetzt, aber nicht ohne Dannys tatkräftige Hilfe.

Schnell führte er Martin ins Schlafzimmer und setzte ihn aufs Bett. „Ich glaub mir ist ganz schwindelich." „Ja ich weiß, Martin. Komm hilf mir ein wenig dich auszuziehen. Arme hoch Kleiner." Und Martin gehorchte. „Gut machst du das, mein Schatz." Danny gab Martin einen kleinen Kuss auf seinen Kopf. Martin sah das als Aufforderung seine Arme um Dannys Hüften zu legen und seinen Kopf an Dannys Bauch zu kuscheln. Danny streichelte über Martins Haar und schubste ihn dann leicht, das er auf dem Bett zu liegen kam. „Eh, ich will doch nich liegn." Schnell öffnete er Martins Hose und versuchte sie ihm auszuziehen, aber leider machte Martin so gar keine anstallten Danny zu helfen, stattdessen fing er an zu kichern, als Danny mit seinen Fingern an seinen Hüften entlang strich. Martin zog die Beine an und ließ sich auf die Seite kippen.

„Martin, mach die Beine lang, ich will dir die Hose ausziehen." Da Martin nicht gleich reagierte, hockte Danny sich vors Bett und sah ihn direkt an. „Martin mein Schatz, komm lass mich dich ausziehen, dann kannst du gleich schön im Bett liegen und schlafen." „Kommst du dann auch zu mir ins Bett?" „Ja, ich komme dann auch gleich zu dir ins Bett und ich werde dich auch in den Arm nehmen." „Versprochen?" „Ja, Versprochen." Nach dem Versprechen ließ Martin sich jetzt ganz bereitwillig ausziehen und ins Bett legen. Danny ging noch mal ins Bad war, aber gleich wieder da, denn Martin machte schon wieder Anstalten aus dem Bett zuklettern. „Bin schon da leg dich wieder hin, Martin.

„Da bischt du ja ich dachte du kommscht nich mehr." Danny kletterte ins Bett und nahm Martin in den Arm. „Mach die Augen zu und Schlaf jetzt, Süßer." Danny streichelte Martin noch über den Kopf und dieser schlief beruhigt davon ein. Danny wusste, dass Martin Morgen Höllenquallen erleiden würde, er beschloss, bevor er ihn wecken würde, schon mal eine oder auch zwei Kopfschmerztabletten bereitzulegen. „Die wird er ganz sicher brauchen." Gut, das es noch nicht so spät war, bis er ihn endlich im Bett hatte, so hatte Martins Körper noch genug Zeit die größtmögliche Menge des Alkohols abzubauen. Endlich schaffte es auch Danny einzuschlafen.

Martin schlief noch als Danny leise aus dem Bett kroch, um schon mal die Schmerztabletten und ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Er stellte es auf dem Nachttisch neben Martin ab und versuchte ihn sanft zu wecken. „Martin Schatz, wach auf." Danny streichelte leicht über Martins Haare. Martin begann sich zu rühren und fing an zu brummen, dann machte er die Augen auf, schloss sie aber gleich wieder mit einem stöhnen. „Ah, ich habe Kopfschmerzen." „Ja, ich weiß deshalb habe ich hier für dich eine Schmerztablette, setzt dich hin, dann kannst du sie nehmen." „Oh, ich mag mich nicht hinsetzen. Hast du mich Gestern ins Bett gebracht?" „Ja, und es war gar nicht so leicht." Martin flüsterte nur und Danny, weil er wusste wie er sich jetzt fühlte, tat es ihm nach. Martin rappelte sich auf, nahm schnell die Tablette und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. „Du musst viel trinken, dann geht es dir bald besser." „Wie spät ist es?" „Es ist noch sehr früh, du kannst dich noch eine Weile ausruhen." „Kommst du auch wieder ins Bett?" „Ja, ich komme gleich zu dir." Danny ging ins Bad auf die Toilette, danach kletterte er wieder zurück zu Martin und kuschelte sich an ihn. Danny nahm Martin in den Arm und Martin der schon wieder ein wenig eingedöst war, machte die Augen wieder auf. „Weißt du eigentlich wie du bist, wenn du zuviel getrunken hast?" „Oh nein, hab ich mich sehr daneben benommen?" „Nein hast du nicht. Du wirst immer ruhiger, sehr anhänglich und schläfst dann auch schnell ein. Du wirst niedlich, Martin. Du bist der einzige Mann denn ich als niedlich empfinde, wenn er betrunken ist." Martin sah ihn an und wurde rot. „Du musst nicht rot werden, denn ich liebe dich dafür, dass du so bist wenn du betrunken bist. Weißt du, mein Vater war auch oftmals betrunken, aber er war nie ruhig oder schlief schnell ein, nein er war laut und brutal, er schlug uns alle." „Es tut mir Leid das ich alte Erinnerungen heraufbeschworen habe mit meinem trinken, das wollte ich bestimmt nicht."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, du warst alles andere als gewalttätig. Wie geht es deinem Kopf jetzt?" „Schon besser, ich glaube die Tablette wirkt jetzt langsam. Martin versuchte probehalber langsam aufzustehen. „Wo willst du hin?" „Auf die Toilette." Bei dem Wort „Toilette" lächelte Danny, er musste daran denken wie schwer es Martin gestern Nacht gefallen war „Toilette" auszusprechen. Danny sah ihm nach. Gott, wie er ihn doch liebte er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieder alleine zu sein, so ganz ohne Martin, sie waren jetzt fast ein Jahr ein Paar. Martin war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war, er wusste, dass Martin auch so empfand. Sie waren einfach nur Glücklich miteinander.

Martin kam aus dem Bad und kuschelte sich wieder in Dannys Arm. „Warum hast du gestern so viel getrunken, Martin?" Zuerst schwieg er, aber dann war er doch froh mit Danny darüber sprechen zu können. „Wir haben doch das kleine Mädchen gesucht, aber wir sind zu spät gekommen." Danny sah ihn an während er weiter erzählte. „Sie war noch warm, ganz warm, sie ist kurz vor unserem eintreffen gestorben, wahrscheinlich nicht mal fünf Minuten vorher. Wären wir nur fünf Minuten schneller gewesen, könnte sie noch Leben. Du hättest ihre Eltern sehen sollen, als wir ihnen das miteilen mussten, wie verzweifelt sie waren. Was hat den Typen nur dazu getrieben ein kleines sechs jähriges Mädchen zu töten. Kannst du mir das erklären? Sie hat doch ganz sicher niemanden etwas getan. Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, deshalb habe ich gestern soviel getrunken."

„Ich verstehe dich und es tut mir leid, dass du das gestern erleben musstest, aber das nächste Mal, wenn dich was so aus der Bahn wirft rede mit mir, du musst keinen Alkohol trinken, um damit fertig zu werden. Versprichst du mir das?" „Ja, aber du warst ja nicht da." „Dann wartest du eben, ich bin nie weit weg von dir, das weißt du doch oder." „Ich wollte es einfach nicht mehr spüren, ich weiß, dass es falsch war, dass ich mich mit Alkohol zugekippt habe." „Es kann ja nicht so viel gewesen sein, da du ja nicht so wirklich viel verträgst." „Ich weiß nicht wie viel es war."

„Wie sind Jack und Vivian damit umgegangen?" „Jack hat seine Kinder angerufen und Vivian ihren Sohn und ihren Mann, ich hab gesehen, wie sie am Telefon heimlich ein paar Tränen weggewischt hat.

Martin stand auf, gab Danny einen Kuss und ging ins Bad. „Ich werde jetzt Duschen, denn wir müssen ja auch irgendwann mal fertig werden." Danny sah ihn überrascht an, stand auf und kam ebenfalls ins Bad, drehte ihn zu sich um und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich liebe. Ich mach uns schon mal Kaffee." Martin nickte nur, dann verschwand er unter der Dusche.

Auf der Fahrt ins Büro, nahm Martin noch mal eine Schmerztablette, was Danny nicht entging. „Noch immer Kopfschmerzen?" „Ja, ist aber sicher gleich vorbei." Danny reichte zu Martin rüber und streichelte ihm über die Wange.

„Gestern war es nur ein Paar, das verschwunden war. Heute haben wir eine Leiche und einen völlig verstörten jungen Mann, der mit ansehen musste wie seine Freundin gequält und getötet wurde. Danny und Sam ihr Beide ward deswegen außerhalb von New York unterwegs und ihr konntet nichts Neues in Erfahrung bringen?" „Es ging einfach zu schnell, der Täter hat die junge Frau noch nicht lange in seiner Gewalt gehabt und sie doch schon getötet", antwortete Sam. „Der junge Mann hatte eine Nachricht für mich." Jack sah der Reihe nach seine Mitarbeiter an. „Was für eine Nachricht? Und wieso für dich?" Danny war der erste der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Jack schob die Nachricht, die in einer Tüte steckte, in die Mitte des Tisches, wo Vivian sie zur Hand nahm und laut vorlas.

– _Lieber Jack ,_

_sorgen Sie sich nicht um diesen Fall, er wird Ihnen_

_nicht genommen werden. Es wird noch einige_

_weitere Opfer geben und ich werde darauf_

_bestehen müssen, das Sie und Ihr Team, sich um_

_meine Opfer kümmern werden._

_Mit freundlicher Hochachtung_

_Ihr Charlie_

_P.S. Er ist durchgefallen! –_

Vivian legte die Nachricht wieder auf den Tisch und sah Jack an. „Er schreibt es wird noch mehr Opfer geben. Das klingt gar nicht gut." Martin nahm den Zettel vom Tisch und las ihn sich noch mal still durch. „Das klingt irgendwie so, als ob er dich kennen würde." Martin sah Jack an und gab Danny das Schreiben in die Hand. „Und was meint der Kerl mit -_Er ist durchgefallen_-?" „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht, das sind alles Fragen die wir schnell beantworten müssen. Ich habe überlegt, dass wir uns Unterstützung holen sollten." „An wenn dachtest du Jack?", fragte Vivian. Jack sah in die Runde und obwohl er der Chef war, wollte er doch nicht über die Köpfe seiner Mitarbeiter hinweg bestimmen. „Ich werde das Team um Jason Gideon dazuholen." Martin sah auf als er Gideons Namen hörte. Alle nickten und stimmten Jack zu, nicht das sie nicht in der Lage gewesen währen den Fall auch alleine zu lösen. „O.k., dann werde ich jetzt das andere Team anfordern." Jack ging in sein Büro und machte den Anruf. Jeder ging wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Martin lächelte in sich hinein, er freute sich schon auf das Wiedersehen.

Vier Stunden später war das Team von Gideon vor Ort und Jack stellte sie seinen Leuten vor. „Das sind Agent Gideon, Agent Hotchner und Agent Morgan." Nachdem Jack auch seine Leute Namentlich vorgestellt hatte und sie sich alle begrüßt hatten, kam Hotchner rüber zu Martin. „Hallo Martin, wie geht es dir? Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Martin strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er die ausgestreckte Hand von Hotch ergriff und schüttelte. Danny, der ein Stück entfernt von Martin stand, sah mit einem neugierigen Blick zu ihm herüber. Er konnte nicht hören worüber sie sprachen, aber ihre Unterhaltung wirkte auf ihn sehr vertraut. Danny sah wie Martins Lächeln aufblitzte, nur kurz, doch lang genug, damit er es registrieren konnte.

Es war nicht einfach nur ein höffliches Lächeln, sondern ein vertrautes. Genauso lächelte Martin auch immer, wenn er sich bei ihm sicher und entspannt fühlte. Danny dachte, dass nur er dieses Lächeln von Martin je sehen würde, denn in der Öffentlichkeit fühlte er sich sonst nie so sicher und wohl, dass er seinen Schutz fallen ließ. Danny spürte wie Eifersucht in ihm zu brennen begann. Nur am Rande hörte er wie Gideon Jack erklärte, dass sie noch einen anderen Fall hatten und deswegen nur mit dem halben Team angereist waren. Danny beschloss fürs Erste Martin zu vertrauen und hoffte, dass er ihm bald erklären würde welchen Platz dieser Agent in seinem Leben einnahm.

Als sie sich alle an den großen Tisch gesetzt hatten, klopfte Gideon Martin kurz auf die Schulter. Martin sah auf und lächelte Gideon an. Jack gab Hotch gerade die Nachricht, die der junge Mann für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Hotch sah mit Morgan zusammen auf den Zettel, dann reichte er ihn an Gideon weiter. „Ich schlage vor, wir unterhalten uns erst mal mit dem jungen Mann, der das ganze überlebt hat", meinte Hotch und sah Jack an. Jack hatte nichts dagegen, stand auf, gab Anweisungen den jungen Mann abzuholen und in Verhörraum eins zubringen.

Hotch hatte den Wunsch geäußert, das er gerne Martin bei dem Verhör dabei hätte und Jack hatte ihm entsprochen.

Danny stand hinter der Scheibe und starrte Martins Rücken an. Das Agent Hotchner Martin sehr gut kannte, war ihm nicht entgangen und das Agent Gideon Martin wahrscheinlich auch kannte, hatte er auch schon bemerkt, was ihn irritierte, war das Martin ihm nichts von Hotchner erzählt hatte. Danny fragte sich, ob Martin, was Hotchner anging, etwas zu verbergen hatte. Er versuchte sich auf das Verhör mit dem jungen Mann zu konzentrieren, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, zu Martin und Hotchner und Martins wie auch immer geartetes Verhältnis zu diesem ihm fremden Agent, das er ihm bis jetzt verschwiegen hatte.

Als der junge Mann bei den furchtbaren Details ankam, die die Folterrungen seiner Freundin beschrieben, konzentrierte sich Danny ganz auf das Verhör. Sie hatte ihren Freund angefleht ihr zu helfen und später dann, das er sich retten sollte, was er dann auch versuchte. Der junge Mann erzählte das ihr Peiniger ihn vor die Wahl stellte zu bleiben und seiner Freundin beim sterben zuzusehen oder zu fliehen. Und er gab beschämt zu, dass er fliehen wollte, doch nachdem er es versucht hatte, hatte ihr Angreifer ihn nur wüst beschimpft und an einen Stuhl gebunden und erst nach ihrem Tot wieder befreit. Nachdem seine Freundin tot war, übergab der Kerl ihm diesen Zettel für Jack und ließ ihn gehen. Nach dem Bericht wussten sie jetzt auch endlich, was das geheimnisvolle –_Er ist durchgefallen_- bedeutete.

Hotchner und Martin verließen das Verhörzimmer, der junge Mann war völlig am Ende, er würde wohl einen Psychiater brauchen. Martin kam gleich zu Danny herüber, er war aufgebracht über ihren sadistischen Killer. „Wie kann man so was nur Menschen antun? Nicht nur das er eine junge Frau zu Tode gefoltert hatte, sondern das er ihren Freund vor so eine unmoralische Entscheidung stellte. Wie Krank muss man sein, um so etwas zu tun?" Hotch stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die beiden, als Martin sich über den Killer aufregte. Er sah wie Dannys Augen einen weichen Ausdruck annahmen, als er Martin ansah.

Am nächsten Morgen, um kurz vor neun, bekam das FBI einen Anruf, das ein junges Pärchen ins St. Vincent'sKrankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Der Mann hatte ein paar kleinere Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen. Die junge Frau war, abgesehen von einem Schock, unverletzt.

Hotchner, Martin und Danny machten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, um schon mal die ersten Fragen zu stellen. Als sie wieder im Büro waren, hatten sie eine neue Nachricht, an Jack adressiert, dabei. Die junge Frau hatte sie krampfhaft festgehalten und wollte sie beinahe nicht loslassen. Leider waren nur ihre Fingerabdrücke auf der Nachricht, genau wie bei dem ersten Zettel, auf dem auch nur die Fingerabdrücke von dem ersten Überlebenden drauf waren.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten las Jack die neue Nachricht laut vor:

_-Lieber Jack,_

_bitte glauben sie von mir nicht, dass ich ein Monster bin._

_Ich bin weiß Gott kein Monster._

_Die junge Frau hat bestanden und deswegen habe ich auch ihren Freund gehen lassen._

_Mit freundlicher Hochachtung_

_Ihr Charlie-_

„Kein Monster! Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!" Martin ging der Fall an die Nieren, er konnte es nicht verstehen, dass es Menschen gab, die anderen Menschen so etwas antaten, es regte ihn einfach auf. Den Anderen erging es ebenso, auch sie hatten an diesem Fall zu knappern.

Dieses Mal, war es nicht genauso abgelaufen wie beim ersten Mal, dieses Mal hatte der Killer beide am Leben gelassen. Sobald die Beiden Vernehmungsfähig währen, würden sie mehr erfahren. Nach zwei Stunden ausruhen, konnten sie endlich befragt werden.

Eigentlich wäre das Pärchen getrennt vernommen worden, doch die junge Frau wollte sich nicht von ihrem Freund trennen, also brachte man sie, auf anraten von Hotchner und Gideon, gemeinsam ins Verhörzimmer zwei. Das ganze Verhör durch klammerte die junge Frau sich an den Arm ihres Freundes, sprach aber kaum ein Wort, dafür erzählte er umso mehr. Er erzählte wie seine Freundin mit vorgehaltener Waffe gezwungen wurde ihm Schnellfessel anzulegen. Wie ihm mit einem Messer kleine Schnitte zugefügt und das er mit Zigaretten verbrand wurde. Dann regte er sich noch darüber auf, das der Kerl seine Freundin vor die Wahl stellte ob sie fliehen oder bleiben wollte, aber seine Freundin wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Und wie plötzlich der Mann lächelte, sie Beide losband und sie gehen ließ. Die junge Frau sagte nur eins: „Ich konnte ihn doch nicht mit diesem Verrückten alleine lassen." Alles was sie sonst noch herausbekamen war: Das der Kerl ein Weißer und nicht über einen Meter fünfundachtzig groß war. Mehr konnten sie nicht erkennen, da er eine Maske und Handschuhe trug. Leider wussten die Beiden jungen Leute auch nicht wo sie gefangen gehalten wurden, da ihnen die Augen verbunden wurden, als der Täter sie in und aus dem Raum brachte. Der Kerl setzte seine Opfer in der Nähe des Krankenhauses, in dem das FBI sie antraf ab. Nach dem Verhör zogen sich Hotchner, Gideon und Morgan zurück, um ein Profil zu erstellen.

Als die drei Profiler zurück ins große Büro kamen, wurde es still und alle hörten gespannt zu, was sie ihnen über ihren Verdächtigen zu sagen hatten. Hotchner stellte sich vor die kleine Gruppe Agenten und begann ihnen das Profil zu erläutern. „Unser Profil sieht wie folgt aus: Wir gehen davon aus, das er ein nichtsexueller Sadist ist. Ein männlicher Weißer zwischen 35 und 45 Jahren alt. Zwischen 1,80m und 1,85m groß. Unser Täter kommt aus der gehobenen Mittelklasse, mit einem recht hohen IQ. Er entführt und Foltert seine Opfer nicht um sich sexuell zu stimulieren, sondern um Macht über sie auszuüben, ihre Angst zu sehen. Er kennt seine Opfer nicht. Er wählt seine Opfer zufällig aus. Es sind bis jetzt immer Pärchen gewesen. Es scheint so, als ob er eine wissenschaftliche Studie betreibt, mit dem Zweck herauszufinden ob Paare, selbst in extremen Situationen, für einander da sind."

Hier wechselte Hotch mit Gideon den Platz und Gideon machte mit den Ausführungen weiter. „Des weitern wissen wir, das er bei dem ersten Paar, die junge Frau folterte und den jungen Mann vor die Entscheidung stellte seiner Freundin beizustehen oder zu fliehen, um sein eigenes Leben zu Retten. Der junge Mann entschied sich für sein eigenes Leben und hatte damit seinen Test nicht bestanden, was den Tot der jungen Frau zur folge hatte. Beim zweiten Pärchen lief es erst genauso ab, mit dem Unterschied, das dieses Mal der Mann der körperlich gefolterte war. Seine Freundin wurde ebenfalls vor die Wahl gestellt ob sie fliehen oder ihrem Freund beistehen wollte und sie entschied sich für ihren Freund, sie hatte den Test bestanden, was zur folge hatte, das Beide freigelassen wurden. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass er sich noch weitere Pärchen sucht um auch an ihnen seine Theorien zu testen. Anscheinend hat er eine emotionale Bindung zu Agent Malone aufgebaut, da er ihn in seinen Nachrichten, die er seinen überlebenden Opfern mitgibt, persönlich anspricht."

Jack stand auf und sah Hotchner und Gideon an und bedankte sich bei ihnen für das Profil, dann gab er die Kopien des Profils an seine Mitarbeiter weiter, mit der Aufforderung sich darüber gedankten zu machen. Da es schon spät geworden war, entließ er seine Leute in den Feierabend.

Martin, der gerade zu Danny in die Tiefgarage wollte, wurde von Hotch aufgehalten. „Martin warte mal. Kommt ihr Beide mit Morgan und mir noch was trinken?" Martin dachte gar nicht lange nach und sagte für sie Beide zu. „O.k. dann bis in einer halben Stunde." Gideon würde nicht mitkommen da er sich mit Jack zusammensetzen wollte. Martin fuhr zu Danny in die Tiefgarage und setzte sich zu ihm in den Wagen. „Hotch hat gefragt ob wir Beide mitkommen wollen, um mit ihm und Morgan noch was zu trinken, ich habe ihm zugesagt. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde." Danny sah Martin mit leicht verärgertem Gesicht an. „Martin, du hättest mich vorher fragen müssen bevor du für mich mitentscheidest." Martin sah Danny irritiert an er verstand gar nicht was mit Danny los war. „Was ist mit dir Danny?" „Nichts ist mit mir, ich finde nur du hättest mich vorher fragen müssen." „O.k. das nächste Mal frage ich dich zuerst. Kommst du nun mit oder nicht?" Danny nickte, er wollte Martin nicht mit Hotch alleine lassen, da er nicht wusste wie ihr Verhältnis zueinander war und er ein klein wenig Eifersüchtig war.

Gerade als Danny und Martin sich in eine Nische gesetzt hatten, kamen auch schon Morgan und Hotch in der Bar an und setzten sich zu ihnen. Da Danny keinen Alkohol trank, bestellte auch Martin eine Coke. Martin saß neben Hotch und unterhielt sich mit ihm angeregt. Danny versuchte Martin und Hotch möglichst unbemerkt zu beobachten, in seinen Augen war die Unterhaltung zwischen den Beiden zu vertraut und das gab Dannys Eifersucht neue Nahrung. Eigentlich war Danny gar nicht Eifersüchtig, aber er hatte Martins lächeln gesehen, als Hotch ankam, das so locker war. Martin lächelte nicht mal locker wenn er mit seiner Familie zusammen war, bis jetzt dachte Danny das er der Einzige wäre der Martins entspanntes Lächeln sehen würde. Außerdem hatte Martin diesen fremden Agenten mit keinem Wort ihm gegenüber erwähnt. Eigentlich hatte Danny nur Angst das Hotch, der gut Aussah, ihm Martin wegnehmen würde. Das waren Gefühle die er noch nie gehabt hatte. Jede Beziehung, die er bis jetzt hatte, war ihm nie so wichtig gewesen wie seine Beziehung zu Martin. Die anderen Beziehungen hielten nie lange, höchstens Mal einen Monat, mit Martin war er nun schon fast ein Jahr ein Paar und er liebte ihn noch genauso wie am Anfang. Martin wollte er sich nicht wegnehmen lassen und deswegen sah er Hotch als potentiellen Konkurrenten. Danny wollte ein paar Minuten an die Luft um nachdenken zu können. Er stand auf und meinte nur, dass er Mal kurz Luft schnappen gehen würde. Martin sah auf und nickte nur, er dachte sich nichts dabei. Als Danny raus und Morgan an die Bar gegangen war, um ihnen neue Getränke zu holen, sprach Hotch Martin auf Danny an.

„Martin willst du Danny gar nicht hinterher gehen?" „Nein wieso? Er kommt sicher gleich wieder." „Ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, das Danny sich nicht ganz wohl fühlt, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist? Hast du ihm denn noch gar nicht von mir erzählt?" Martin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Geh zu ihm und sprich mit ihm." Martin stand auf und ging, um nach Danny zu sehen, er fand ihn in einer kleinen Seitengasse neben den Eingang der Bar. Danny stand mit dem Rücken an der Mauer und dachte darüber nach, wie er nun reagieren sollte, als Martin zu ihm in die Gasse kam. „Danny? Was ist los?" „Nichts ist los, ich wollte nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." „Ach erzähl mir nichts, irgendwas hast du doch. Sag mir was du hast. Ist es immer noch das, das ich dich nicht vorher gefragt habe bevor ich zugesagt habe? Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich dich das nächste Mal vorher fragen werde." „Nein das ist es nicht Martin." „Was ist es dann? Sag es mir bitte." Danny sah in Martins blaue Augen und entschloss sich endlich ihn zu fragen wie sein Verhältnis zu Hotch ist. „O.k. sag mir was du für Hotch empfindest." Martin war überrascht, dass Danny Eifersüchtig war, er dachte immer, dass Danny so selbstsicher wäre, dass er gar nicht Eifersüchtig werden konnte. Nun sah er auch das Hotch Recht hatte, er musste Danny von Hotch erzählen. Er hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was Danny denken würde, wenn er nicht wusste woher er Hotch kannte oder was er für ihn bedeutete. Danny fragte noch mal was Martin für Hotch empfand und sah ihm dann erwartungsvoll an.

Martin machte einen Schritt auf Danny zu, nahm seine Hände in seine und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Geschwister habe?" Danny nickte. „Hotch ist so was wie ein Bruder. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, da war ich die erste Woche in Quantico, ich hatte ärger, wie so oft, mit meinem Vater. Ich hatte mich abends in eine ruhige Ecke zurückgezogen, um nachzudenken und da fand er mich, er sah gleich, dass ich ein Problem hatte und obwohl ich es ihm nicht erzählen wollte, hat er es durch ein paar gezielte Fragen doch herausgefunden. Er hörte mir zu ohne mir Vorwürfe zu machen, das kannte ich bis dahin gar nicht. Wir wurden Freunde und seitdem telefonieren wir ab und an miteinander. Wir kommen nicht oft dazu miteinander zu telefonieren, da er viel zu tun hat und wie wir unmögliche Arbeitszeiten. Er ist weder Schwul noch Bi, er ist Verheiratet und hat einen Sohn. Als er im BAU in Seattle war, haben wir uns häufiger getroffen und zusammen zu Abend gegessen, jetzt wo er in Washington ist und ich in New York sehen wir uns so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Erinnerst du dich noch Danny, als wir uns näher kennen lernten war ich sehr erschrocken und verwirrt. Ich kam mit der neuen Situation nicht klar und fand keine Lösung. An dem Abend bevor ich zu dir kam und wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben, hatte er mich zwei Stunden vorher angerufen. Er merkte sofort, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, ich wollte zwar mit ihm darüber nicht sprechen da ich mich schämte, weil es was so intimes war, aber er ließ nicht locker. Und als ich dann endlich darüber sprechen konnte, hat er mich ermutigt das ich dir eine Chance geben sollte. Er sagte mir, das es kein Weltuntergang wäre, wenn ich mir nun eingestehen würde, dass ich Schwul wäre und das ich es für mich entscheiden musste und nicht für meinen Vater. Er sagte auch, dass wenn ich bereit dazu wäre, es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich es zulasse und ich nur soviel mit dir machen sollte so lange ich mich damit wohl fühlte.

Wir sind einfach nur Freunde."

Danny zog Martin an sich und küsste ihn. Er war erleichtert, dass zwischen Hotch und Martin nichts lief, er hätte Martin auch nicht kampflos aufgegeben. „Weißt du, eigentlich hat Hotch uns zusammen gebracht, denn ich war so verwirrt das ich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte dir einen Korb zu geben." Nun starrte Danny Martin ungläubig an. „Du wolltest mir einen Korb geben?" „Ja, ich hatte Angst, aber ich bin froh das ich es nicht getan habe, wirklich. Ich liebe dich doch zu sehr, als das ich ohne dich Leben könnte." Jetzt lächelte Danny wieder. „Ich liebe dich auch Martin." Ein weiterer Kuss, unterstrich diese Behauptung. Martin löste sich aus Dannys Umarmung, sah ihn an und meinte, dass sie wieder reingehen sollten. „O.k. geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach." Martin nahm Dannys Hand und drückte sie, dann ging er schon mal zurück in die Bar.

Danny sah ihm nach, plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine leise Stimme, die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, das er seinen Kollegen und Liebhaber erschießen würde, wenn er sich nicht seine Hände auf den Rücken fesseln lassen oder sich umdrehen würde. Und um dem ganzen Gewicht zu verleihen zielte der Fremde mit einem roten Laserpointer auf Martins Rücken. Danny, der nicht wissen konnte ob es ein Laserpointer oder ein Laserzielfernrohr war, hielt still und ließ sich seine Hände auf den Rücken fesseln. Er wollte nicht, dass der Verrückte, der vielleicht doch eine Waffe in der Hand hatte, abdrückte und damit Martin tötete.

Fünf Minuten später dachte Martin, dass Danny wohl gleich zu ihnen zurückkommen würde. Als er aber nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht da war, machten sich alle Sorgen um ihn. Kurz bevor Martin nach ihm sehen konnte, kam der Barmann zu ihnen an den Tisch und übergab ihnen einen Zettel, der an Jack adressiert war. Der Barmann gab Martin den Zettel in die Hand und Martin wurde Blass. Hotch sah Martin erbleichen, nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und las ihn Morgan vor:

_-Lieber Jack,_

_ich habe ihren Agen Taylor._

_Seine Reaktion hat ihn meinen Test bestehen lassen._

_Jetzt muss nur noch sein Kollege und Liebhaber bestehen._

_Sie können ihn auf dieser Seite in Augenschein nehmen:_ www.killdnny.de

_Mit freundlicher Hochachtung_

_Ihr Charlie-_

Martin schnappte den Barmann am Kragen seines Hemdes und zerrte ihn zu sich runter. „Wer hat ihnen den Zettel gegeben?!" Der Barkeeper sah Martin erschrocken an und stotterte nur ein: „Weiß nicht." Hotch legte Martin die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ruhig auf ihn ein. „Lass ihn los Martin. Komm mach schon, lass ihn los." Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, ließ Martin ihn endlich los und sah Hotch an. „Martin geh doch schon mal Jack anrufen, er muss Bescheidwissen, dass Danny entführt wurde." Martin nickte und stand auf. Hotch schickte Morgan hinterher um ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Nun wandte Hotch sich an den Barkeeper, stellte sich als FBI Agent vor und fragte ihn, dann erstmal nach seinen Namen. Der Barmann war froh darüber, dass der aufbrausende junge Mann von Agent Hotchner nach draußen geschickt wurde. Hotch erfuhr das der Barkeeper Michael Newman hieß und heute den ganzen Abend Dienst hatte.

„Nein ich kann mich nicht an den Typen erinnern, der mir den Zettel gegeben hat. Wie sie sehen können, ist heute gut was los bei uns. Ich kann mir bei den vielen Kunden nicht ihre Gesichter merken und schon gar nicht wenn es so voll ist wie heute Abend.

Martin kam mit Morgan gerade in dem Moment wieder als der Barkeeper sagte, dass er die Nachricht fünf Minuten in der Tasche hatte bevor er sie an ihren Tisch gebracht hatte. Als Martin hörte, dass er nicht sofort die Nachricht weiter gegeben hatte, wurde er wütend und schnauzte den Barkeeper an. Hotch sah Morgan an und der verstand sofort, er nahm Martin bei den Schultern und führte ihn nach draußen, um mit ihm schon mal die Gasse, in der er und Danny zusammen gestanden hatten, nach Spuren abzusuchen.

Der Barkeeper versuchte sich bei Hotch zu entschuldigen das er den Zettel erst so spät abgeliefert hatte. Hotch, der wusste, dass der Mann viel zu tun hatte und ja auch nicht wissen konnte, dass die Nachricht wichtig war, beruhigte ihn. „Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Ich muss mich eher für meinen Kollegen entschuldigen, der Agent der entführt wurde ist sein Partner und er macht sich Sorgen um ihn." Michael Newman nickte. Nun konnte er die Reaktion des jungen Agenten verstehen und trotzdem wollte er nicht unbedingt mit ihm alleine sein.

Als Martin wieder in der Bar war, bestand er darauf, dass Mr. Newman sie ins FBI Büro begleitete, um ein Phantombild anzufertigen. Es half auch nichts, dass der Barkeeper ein paar Mal betonte, dass er sich an den Mann, der ihm die Nachricht gegeben hatte, nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Auch nicht, das die Bar voll besucht war. Martin reagierte leicht gereizt auf die Versuche und bestand weiterhin darauf, dass Mr. Newman mitkommen sollte. Hotch kannte Martin, er wusste das aus ihm nur die Sorge um Danny sprach, denn sonst war Martin eher ruhig und umgänglich. Der Barkeeper rief noch einen seiner Kollegen an, der heute frei hatte und bestellte ihn in die Bar, um ihn zu vertreten, während er beim FBI Festsaß. Gott sei dank wohnte der Kollege nicht weit weg, denn Martin wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Es stellte sich schnell heraus, das der Barkeeper sich wirklich nicht an den Mann erinnern konnte, der ihm den Zettel gegeben hatte und sie mussten ihn wieder gehen lassen. In der Nachricht war eine Internetadresse angegeben, unter die sie Danny sehen könnten.

Martin fiel es schwer Danny so dasitzen zu sehen, aber er musste auch hinsehen er konnte nicht anders. Danny sah schlecht aus, er saß auf einem alten Holzstuhl mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen. Um seinen Hals lag eine Schlinge mit einem perfekten Henkersknoten und am unteren Bildschirmrand war ein Counter der mitzählte, wenn sich jemand auf die Seite klickte. Daneben stand in geschwungenen roten Buchstaben: _**Nur 15000 Hits und er hängt**_. Alle starrten sie auf den Monitor kaum einer sprach ein Wort, bis Martin sagte, dass Dannys Gefängnis ihn an die Docks denken ließ.

Sie saßen alle am großen Besprechungstisch und berieten sich wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Das machte Martin fast verrückt, er wollte unbedingt bei den Docks nach Danny suchen und seine Kollegen saßen nur hier herum und taten gar nichts. Das konnte er nicht mehr aushalten, also schnappte er sich seine Jacke und Schlüssel und wollte ohne auf einen seiner Kollegen zu warten, das Büro verlassen, er wollte nicht länger Zeit verschwenden, sondern sofort nach Danny suchen. Jack sah gerade noch, dass Martin sich davon machen wollte, er kam aus seinem Büro und hielt ihn auf.

„Martin du bleibst hier, ich brauche dich hier am Computer!" Martin war schon auf dem Weg in die Tiefgarage, als Jack ihn aufhielt. „Ich kann nicht hier bleiben ich muss Danny suchen, wer weiß was der Kerl sonst noch so alles mit ihm macht!" „Nein, du bleibst hier im Büro und hilfst dem Techniker einen Weg zu finden die Seite unter Kontrolle zu bekommen! Hast du mich verstanden?!" Jack sah Martin an, er wollte eine Bestätigung von ihm, dass er es verstanden hatte. Martin funkelte Jack wütend an, wie konnte er ihm nur verbieten nach Danny zu suchen, er wusste doch wie wichtig Danny für ihn und sein Leben war. Jack gab keine Ruhe also nickte Martin, nur um ihn los zu werden. Er würde erst mal hier im Büro bleiben, bis sich eine Möglichkeit ergab, dass er nach Danny suchen konnte, aber er hasste es untätig im Büro herum sitzen zu müssen und die Anderen nach Danny suchen zulassen.

Martin drehte sich um und ging in den Technikerraum ohne noch ein Wort an Jack zu richten.

Er sollte mit dem Techniker daran arbeiten das sich die Hitzahl nicht weiter nach oben korrigierte, wenn sie es nicht schafften, das sie die Hitanzeige unter Kontrolle bekamen, würde Danny beim fünfzehntausenden Besucher dieser Seite erhängt werden. Martin wollte sich nicht vorstellen was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie es nicht schafften, diesen Gedanken versuchte er schon seit geraumer Zeit von sich Fortzuschieben. Er konnte es kaum ertragen Danny auf dem Monitor, gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und mit einer Schlinge um den Hals anzusehen. Der Kerl hatte ihm ein blaues Auge verpasst, wahrscheinlich hatte Danny sich zur Wehr gesetzt und dafür das blaue Auge kassiert. Martin musste die ganze Zeit an Danny denken wie er sich jetzt wohl fühlte, er hatte große Angst um ihn. Wenn sie ihn nun nicht Rechtzeitig finden würden, was sollte er dann tun, wie sollte er, denn ohne Danny weiter Leben? Martin malte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, die er sich vorstellen konnte, wie sie wohl Danny vorfinden würden. Irgendwie halfen auch die aufmunternden Worte seiner Kollegen kein bisschen, er war immer noch verzweifelt und wusste nicht was er machen würde, wenn sie Danny tot finden würden. Er hätte Danny wirklich nicht alleine draußen stehen lassen sollen, er hätte drauf bestehen sollen, dass er gleich mit ihm zurück in die Bar kam. Martin war sich sicher, das es seine Schuld war, das Danny entführt wurde, da konnte man ihm sagen was man wollte, er blieb bei seinen Schuldgefühlen.

Danny konnte auf einem für ihn bereitgestellten Monitor, sich und sein blaues Auge sehen, das sein Entführer ihm verpasst hatte. Er versuchte probehalber seine Hände zu befreien, aber leider war der Kerl anscheinend gut im Knoten binden. Er hatte eine Schlinge um den Hals, Gott sei dank saß sie nicht so fest, aber er las auf dem Monitor, dass sie das bald sein würde. Danny sah auf die Hitanzeige noch 14702 Hits, oh noch 14701 Hit, dann wäre es vorbei. Es war schon komisch Danny saß gefesselt und mit einer Schlinge um den Hals in einem Raum eingesperrt und machte sich Sorgen um Martin. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Martin wie er wohl damit fertig werden würde. Danny kannte Martin nur zu gut, er wusste, das er sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde und was eigentlich noch schlimmer war Martin bekam Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber, die er nicht abschütteln könnte, egal was man zu ihm sagen würde.

Martin arbeitete jetzt schon seit über fünf Stunden mit dem Techniker an diesem Problem, doch sie waren noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Durch das starren auf den Monitor bekam er langsam Kopfschmerzen, allerdings versuchte er sie zu ignorieren, doch leider gelang es ihm nicht. Gideon kam in dem Moment in den Technikerraum als Martin sich die Schläfen massierte, er sah zu ihm hinunter, holte Wortlos eine Schmerztablette aus der Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. Martin sah auf, bedankte sich, stand auf und holte sich ein Becher Wasser. „Wie sieht es aus kommt ihr weiter?" „Nein, nicht wirklich, der Kerl ist ein Hacker, er hat einen komplizierten Algorithmus benutzt, um uns davon abzuhalten die Seite unter Kontrolle zubekommen, aber wir werden ihn knacken." Gideon hörte das leichte schwanken in Martins Stimme, was seine Unsicherheit verriet. Martins Blick wanderte zu dem Monitor auf dem Danny ständig zu sehen war. Gideon hörte Martin leise seufzen, er legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht zusammen. „Ihr werdet es schaffen", sagte er nur, dann ging er wieder. Martin nickte abwesend, er war schon wieder dabei das Problem zu lösen. Fieberhaft versuchte er einen Weg zu finden, Danny zu befreien und am Leben zu erhalten. In der Zwischenzeit wurden zwei Leichen gefunden, eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann. Und weil die Cops nicht bescheid wussten, wurden die Leichen in die Gerichtsmedizin gebracht, wo einer Mitarbeiterin der Zettel auffiel, den der junge Mann bei sich hatte. Durch Zufall war es die gleiche Mitarbeiterin die schon mit Jacks Team bei der ersten Leiche zusammengearbeitet hatte, so erinnerte sie sich daran, das mit –Lieber Jack–, Jack Malone gemeint war und rief beim FBI an. Jack machte sich mit Vivian, Hotch und Morgan auf den Weg zur Leichenhalle. Martin sagten sie lieber nichts, denn sie befürchteten, dass er, durch die Sorgen die er sich um Danny machte, ausflippen könnte. Sam versprach ihn im Auge zu behalten. Keine der beiden Leichen wies Folterungen auf, stattdessen wurden sie mit einem Kopfschuss hingerichtet. Jack sah auf die Leichen hinunter und fragte: „Was ist hier passiert?" Hotch sah auf und meinte nach einem Blick auf den neuen Zettel: „Es ist eskaliert. Sie haben sich wohl gewehrt und sich nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen verhalten." Vivian nahm den Zettel und las ihn laut vor: _-Lieber Jack,_ _diese Beiden haben nicht bestanden, keiner von Beiden war bereit für den Anderen dazu sein. Das konnte ich nicht erlauben._ _Mit freundlicher Hochachtung_ _Ihr Charlie-_ Auf den Weg ins Büro meinte Morgan, das ein Rassen übergreifender Serienkiller sehr selten wäre. Vivian nickte, die beiden ersten Pärchen waren weiße und dieses jetzt war ein schwarzes Pärchen. „So abwegig ist das gar nicht", meinte Hotch und sah alle an. „Stellt euch vor das er tatsächlich so eine art Studie betreibt, dann ist es normal, dass er auch ein schwarzes Pärchen dazu nehmen wollte. Und ich denke wenn wir ihn nicht schnell aufhalten, werden auch vielleicht noch asiatische Paare und vielleicht sogar misch Paare dazu kommen. Ich weiß ja nicht ob die Entführung von Danny offiziell zu seiner Studie dazu gehört oder ob er ihn entführt hat, weil er mit Martin ein Homosexuelles Paar wäre. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube sie gehörten dazu. Das würde bedeuten, dass der Kerl irgendwie in unserer Nähe sein muss, um Martin, jetzt wo sein Lebenspartner in Gefahr ist, zu beobachten, sonst würde es ja nichts seiner Studie bringen, wenn er seine Testpersonen nicht beobachten kann." „Oh Gott ich glaube du hast recht Hotch, aber wer könnte es sein." „Ich weiß nicht Jack das müssen wir herausfinden und zwar schnell." 

Der Techniker ging, der Techniker kam wieder, nur Martin blieb die ganze Zeit an seinem Platz, denn er hatte eine ganz andere Motivation als der Techniker. Für den Techniker war Danny nur ein weiterer Entführter, den es zu finden galt, auch wenn es ein Kollege war, doch für Martin war er mehr als das. Zwischendurch kam immer mal wieder einer seiner Kollegen vorbei, brachte ihm Kaffee oder forderte ihn auf, doch eine Pause zu machen, jedes Mal versprach er, sich Ruhe zu gönnen, was er dann aber nicht tat. Auch Jack kam zu ihm und sah wie er aus einem Sekundenschlaf aufschreckte, aber auch zu Jack sagte er nur, dass er bald sich ausruhen würde, obwohl er es nicht vorhatte. Der Schlafmangel machte sich bei Martin schon bemerkbar, er war ungehalten und schnauzte den Techniker an obwohl er überhabt nichts dafür konnte, aber gleich darauf entschuldigte er sich wieder für seinen Ausbruch.

Dann endlich hatten sie es geschafft, der Durchbruch, sie hatten die Hitanzeige unter Kontrolle. Hotch war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Martin und sah nun seine Chance gekommen ihn zum ausruhen zu bewegen. Martin sträubte sich noch immer er wollte nun endlich los um nach Danny zu suchen, denn immerhin hatten sie die Aufgabe, die ihnen gestellt wurde, ja erfolgreich erledigt. Jack versuchte es mit gut zureden, doch als auch das nichts half, befahl er Martin einfach schlafen zu gehen. Hotch hatte es endlich geschafft Martin zu überreden, dass er Ruhe brauchte, nun war er mit ihm auf dem Weg in seine Wohnung, damit er sich hinlegen konnte. Gleich nachdem Martin seine Tür aufschloss, fehlte ihm Danny schmerzhaft in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, Hotch spürte es, er führte Martin in sein Schlafzimmer und drückte ihn auf das Bett. „Wir werden ihn finden, vertrau mir. Zieh dich schon mal aus ich bring dir gleich ein Glas Wasser." „Wieso? Ich brauche kein Wasser." Doch Hotch war schon aus dem Zimmer und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Glas Wasser wieder das er Martin reichte. „Hier bitte, nimm die Tablette." „Was ist das?" „Das ist eine Schlaftablette, nimm sie bitte Martin." „Ich brauch keine Schlaftablette, ich brauch auch keinen Schlaf. Alles was ich brauche ist das ihr mich nach Danny suchen lasst." „Du ruhst dich jetzt aus und wenn du geschlafen hast, kannst du wieder nach ihm suchen. Ich verspreche dir, dich sofort zu wecken, wenn wir etwas Neues wissen. Komm, nimm jetzt die Tablette." Nur widerwillig steckte Martin sich die Tablette in den Mund und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Martin sah Hotch ärgerlich an und meinte: „Gut so?!", dann reichte er sein Glas an seinen Freund weiter und begann, seine Hose und Hemd auszuziehen. „Ja gut so."

Hotch ging in die Küche, um das Glas in die Spüle zu stellen. Als sein Handy klingelte sah Martin seine Chance gekommen. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett schnappte sich eine seiner Jeans, Pullover und Schuhe, zog sie schnell an und schlich sich ruhig zur Tür. An der Tür nahm er sich seine Jacke und Schlüssel öffnete sie leise und schlich nach draußen. „Was für ein Glück das Danny erst vor einer Woche die Angeln der Tür frisch geölt hat", murmelte Martin vor sich hin. Die Schlaftablette hatte er sich nur unter die Zunge gelegt und sie, als Hotch das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wieder ausgespuckt. Ganz leise zog er die Tür ins Schloss, dann ging er schnell den Flur entlang, doch leider lief er Gideon und Morgan in die Arme. „Martin sollst du dich nicht ausruhen." Gideon sah Martin überrascht an. Martin verdrehte die Augen und meinte, dass er sich nicht ausruhen müsste. Gideon und Morgan griffen sich Martin, trotz seines Protestes und drängten ihn wieder zur Tür. Gerade als sie an die Tür klopfen wollten öffnete Hotch sie, er hatte eben bemerkt das Martin abgehauen war. „Martin, was soll das?! Du sollst dich doch ausruhen." „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich mich nicht ausruhen muss! Ich kann doch nicht schlafen, wenn Danny in der Gewalt von diesem Irren ist!"

Morgan schob Martin kurzerhand wieder zurück in die Wohnung und machte die Tür zu.

Gideon sah Martin in die Augen und fragte ihn dann: „Bist du gegen irgend etwas allergisch?" „Wieso?!"

Hotch sah, dass Martin nicht gewillt war zu antworten, deswegen antwortete er für ihn. „Er hat eine Laktose Allergie. Wieso willst du das wissen?" „Sonst nichts?" „Nein, soviel ich weiß ist das alles."

Gideon holte aus seiner Tasche ein kleines Etui, das er langsam öffnete, während er weiter sprach. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Martin die Tablette nicht schlucken würde, deshalb hab ich das hier mitgebracht."

In dem Etui war eine Spritze, gefüllt mit einer weißen Flüssigkeit. Bei ihrem Anblick weiteten sich Martins blaue Augen. Er wich ein paar Schritte von Gideon zurück und stammelte ein: „Was ist da drin?" „Das ist ein schnell wirkendes Schlafmittel und das werde ich dir jetzt spritzen."

Gideon forderte Hotch und Morgan auf Martin ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Martin war allarmiert und versuchte den Männern auszuweichen, aber in der kleinen Wohnung war nicht viel Platz zum ausweichen und Morgan und Hotch hatten ihn schnell zu fassen. „Ich will das nicht Gideon, ich will nicht ruhig gestellt werden!"

Hotch sah Martin in die Augen und versuchte es mit Vernunft. „Martin hör mir zu, du bist völlig übermüdet, du kannst nicht mehr klar denken, wenn du vor Erschöpfung zusammenklappst, hilfst du Danny damit kein bisschen."

Martin schüttelte bei Hotchs Worten nur den Kopf, mit Vernunft war nicht mehr an ihn heranzukommen, also drängten sie ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo Gideon schon auf sie wartete. „Legt ihn aufs Bett und haltet ihn fest."

Martin wollte nicht aufs Bett gelegt und von den zwei Männern festgehalten werden, außerdem konnte er es nicht einsehen wieso er unbedingt schlafen sollte. Deswegen versuchte er sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, doch leider waren Hotch und Morgan zu zweit.

Die beiden anderen Männer hoben Martin ganz einfach an, dann legten sie ihn aufs Bett und hielten ihn dort fest. Hotch machte sich sorgen das Martin sich bei ihrem Versuch ihn festzuhalten verletzen könnte. „Martin beruhige dich!" Aber Martin wollte sich nicht beruhigen, stattdessen versuchte er um sich zu treten. Hotch legte eine Hand auf Martins Brust und drückte ihn runter.

Morgan sah nur eine Möglichkeit Martin ruhig zu halten, so das Gideon ihm das Mittel spritzen konnte, er musste sich halb schräg über ihn legen, er drückte Martin mit seinem Körpergewicht in die Matratze.

Martin versuchte weiter sich loszureißen und schrie immer wieder: „Nein ich will keine Spritze, nein lasst mich los! Ich muss nach Danny suchen!"

Gideon forderte Hotch auf Martins Ärmel hochzuschieben, dann spritzte er ihm das Schlafmittel. Martin spürte den Stich in seiner Armbeuge und das leichte brennen, als das Mittel in seine Vene floss, er weigerte sich immer noch standhaft aufzugeben, doch leider war das Schlafmittel stärker als er. „Ich will nicht schlafen ich muss Dan…ny… su…" und weg war er.

Das Mittel wirkte schon. Martins Muskeln erschlafften und ihm fielen die Augen zu. Gideon streichelte leicht über Martins Haar und murmelte ein: „Schlaf schön."

Morgan kletterte von Martin runter und meinte grinsend, dass er sich, aber ganz schön gewehrt hatte. Hotch streichelte über Martins Brust, sah dann zu seinen Kollegen rüber und bedankte sich dafür, dass sie ihm mit Martin geholfen hatten. Gideon und Morgan nickten, sie hatten es gerne gemachte, denn auch sie mochten Martin und wollten, dass es ihm gut ging. Und wenn es bedeutete das sie ihn zum schlafen zwingen mussten, dann taten sie es.

„In ein paar Stunden, wenn er wieder aufwacht, wird er ganz schön sauer auf uns sein", meinte Hotch. „Nein das glaube ich nicht, er wird sich nicht mehr an viel erinnern können, denn dieses Mittel wird dafür sorgen, es unterdrückt die letzten Erinnerungen bevor man eingeschlafen ist." Gideon sah Hotch und auch Morgan an und lächelt. „Unser Martin wird schlafen wie ein Baby und beim aufwachen nicht mehr wissen wie er getobt hat." „Na, dann ist es ja gut", seufzte Hotch erleichtert.

„Das Mittel, das ich ihm gespritzt habe, ist sehr stark, das bedeutet, dass einer bei ihm bleiben muss solange er schläft." „Wieso? Ist es für ihn gefährlich?" „Nein, er ist Jung und durchtrainiert, aber sicher ist sicher."

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben", meinte Hotch.

„Ich werde dich in drei Stunden ablösen", sagte Gideon und drehte sich zu Morgan um. „Komm, wir müssen Danny finden, wenn wir Danny nicht rechtzeitig finden können, dann dreht unser Martin endgültig durch." Als die beiden Anderen gegangen waren kam Hotch wieder zu Martin ins Schlafzimmer.

Martin schlief tief und fest, doch er hatte noch seine Jeans und Pullover an. Also machte Hotch sich daran Martin auszuziehen, er öffnete die Jeans, zog sie ihm runter und aus, danach zog er ihm auch noch seinen Pullover aus ließ ihm aber sein T-Shirt an.

Nun da Martin nur noch Boxershorts und ein Shirt anhatte deckte Hotch ihn zu. Nach einem streicheln über Martins Wange verließ er das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer vor seinen Laptop. Hotch machte sich Sorgen um Martin, er konnte eine Menge ertragen, aber wenn Danny das schlimmste zustieß, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr lebend finden würden, dann wüsste er nicht was Martin machen würde. Martin brauchte Danny, er war sein Leben ohne ihn konnte und wollte Martin nicht mehr Leben.

Hotch wusste, bevor Danny in Martins Leben trat, war Martin einsam er lebte nur für seinen Job und hatte nicht wirklich ein Privatleben, aber jetzt wo Danny für ihn da war, lebte er wieder richtig. Hotch freute sich für Martin und natürlich auch für Danny.

Drei Stunden später war Gideon wieder da, um über Martins Schlaf zu wachen. Hotchner bedankte sich bei Gideon, das er bereit war, ein Auge auf Martin zu haben, dann ging er. Gideon ging ins Schlafzimmer und sah nach Martin, der noch immer fest schlief. Es war schon seltsam was er für diesen Mann fühlte, es waren die gleichen Vatergefühle die er für Spencer Reid empfand. Klar, Martin war deutlich älter als Spencer und doch war er ähnlich isoliert gewesen in seinem Leben. Durch seinen Namen war es für ihn nicht leicht echte Freunde zu finden. Entweder sie erhofften sich Privilegien oder sie wollten nicht mit ihm befreundet sein, weil sie fürchteten, er könnte Informationen über sie an seinen Vater weitergeben. Umso mehr freute Gideon sich nun für Martin, das er endlich einen Platz gefunden hatte, wo er hingehörte und einen Menschen der ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte.

Gideon erinnerte sich noch wie er Martin kennen lernte, es war bei einem Abendessen im Hause Fitzgerald, das sein Vater für einige FBI Mitarbeiter und Politiker gab. Martin musste extra aus Seattle herüberfliegen, weil sein Vater, seinen Sohn einigen Leuten vorstellen wollte. Gideon hatte Martin schon eine Weile beobachtet und gesehen das er im Hintergrund stand, als sein Vater dann auch noch seinen Sohn vorstellte und sagte das noch viel von ihm zu erwarten wäre, wurde Martin rot. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass es ihm unangenehm war, so zur schaugestellt zu werden. Martin verzog sich wieder in den Hintergrund und Gideon sprach ihn an. Sie sprachen den ganzen Abend miteinander und Gideon merkte schnell, dass Martin ein intelligenter und sympathischer junger Mann war, der von seinem Vater doch sehr unterdrückt wurde. Sie wurden Freunde und Gideon wunderte sich nicht, als er hörte das Martin und Hotchner auch befreundet waren.

Als sechs Stunden vergangen waren, weckte Gideon Martin vorsichtig auf. Er strich Martin übers Haar und nannte ihn leise bei seinem Namen. Martin öffnete seine Augen, blinzelte und wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht wo er war, noch was passiert war, doch dann viel es ihm wieder ein und er wollte aus dem Bett springen. „Martin warte. Mach langsam sonst wird dir schwindelig." Das erste was Martin fragte war, wie es Danny ging. Gideon setzte Martin ins Bild während er sich anzog. „Wer hat mich ausgezogen?", fragte Martin leicht peinlich berührt. „Hotch hat dir nur deine Jeans und deinen Pullover ausgezogen und dich dann zugedeckt." „Ich will mir noch schnell die Zähne putzen, dann bin ich auch gleich fertig." „O.k. ich warte im Wagen auf dich." Als Gideon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging Martin ins Bad und putzte sich schnell die Zähne, danach nahm er seine Jacke und Schlüssel und verließ seine Wohnung. Unten angekommen, sah er vorsichtig aus der Tür und Gideon ein paar Wagen weiter im Auto sitzen. Sein eigener Wagen stand eine Straße weiter, da sie, bevor das alles angefangen hatte, mit Dannys Wagen zur Arbeit gefahren waren. Martin schlich sich am Wagen von Gideon vorbei und fuhr mit seinem eigenen Wagen zu den Docks, nun konnte er endlich nach Danny suchen. Nach fünf Minuten wurde Gideon langsam ungeduldig und fuhr zu Martins Wohnung hoch, um nach ihm zu sehen, aber Martin war weg. „Das gibt es doch nicht, ist er mir doch tatsächlich abgehauen." Gideon nahm sein Handy und rief Jack an. „Was soll das heißen er ist weg?", Jack wurde langsam wütend auf Martin.

„Ich denke, dass er jetzt endlich nach Danny suchen will."

„Der Junge macht mich noch wahnsinnig!"

„Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ich habe einfach jetzt keine Zeit nach Martin zu suchen." „O.k. ich komme zurück, ich glaube nicht, dass es Sinn macht, wenn ich zu den Docks runter fahre und nach ihm suche."

„Ja das denke ich auch, bis gleich." Jack legte auf und sah Vivian an, die bei ihm in seinem Büro war. „Jetzt ist auch noch Martin verschwunden, Gideon meint das er nach Danny sucht." Vivian sah Jack an und zog die Stirn kraus. „Was hat er sich denn dabei gedacht?" „Ich weiß auch nicht was er sich gedacht hat, ich glaube Martin hat seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet." Jack versuchte Martin auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, doch er hatte es einfach ausgestellt. Jetzt war Jack wirklich sauer auf Martin, er sagte sich nur, wenn sein Agent wieder da wäre würde er ihn Höchstpersönlich umbringen.

Martin fuhr runter zu den Docks, er wusste nicht genau wo er anfangen sollte mit seiner Suche. Er stellte seinen Wagen ab, nahm sich seine Taschenlampe und stieg aus. Er nahm sich vor nicht eher mit der Suche aufzuhören bis er Danny gefunden hatte. Einmal kurz fiel ihm Jack ein, das er wahrscheinlich stink sauer auf ihn sein würde, aber wenn er Danny nicht lebend fand, war sowieso alles egal, alles andere würde sich schon finden. Martin fing am Anfang der Pier 1 an, er würde systematisch vorgehen.

Jack, seine Leute und das Team um Gideon arbeiteten Fieberhaft daran Danny zu finden. Der Counter bewegte sich wieder der Kerl musste es bemerkt haben, dass Martin und der Techniker die Kontrolle über die Hitanzeige bekommen hatten. Er holte einfach die unterdrückten Hits wieder auf und war kurz darauf auf dem neusten Stand. In der Zwischenzeit, als Martin zwangsruhig gestellt wurde, hatten sich weitere 9856 User auf die Seite geklickt, damit war Danny nur noch 4845 Hits vom erhängungs- Tot entfernt. Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging und noch mal 815 neugierige, die sehen wollten wie ein Mann erhängt wurde. Jack saß mit Gideon in seinem Büro und sah auf seinen Monitor, Danny sah furchtbar aus. Die Schlinge, um seinen Hals, war schon deutlich enger geworden, man konnte die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Plötzlich sah Jack einen Schatten am Bildschirmrand auftauchen. Jack erschrak, er dachte, dass der Schatten, von dem Kerl war, der wieder kam um Danny was anzutun und er hätte nichts machen können. Aus dem Schatten wurde Martin und Jack traute seinen Augen nicht. Vivian kam in Jacks Büro, sie hatte im großen Büro auf den Monitor gesehen. „Sag mal ist das da etwa Martin?" „Kaum zu glauben, aber ja er ist es." „Wie hat er Danny bloß gefunden?"

Hotch kam zu Jack ins Büro und gesellte sich zu Gideon und Vivian die auch schon da waren. „Was macht Martin denn da auf dem Monitor bei Danny?" Vivian sah hoch und meinte: „Tja, er hat ihn wohl gefunden." Alle starrten ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Sie sahen wie Martin auf Danny zuging, sein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihn küsste. Schnell nahm er die Schlinge von Dannys Hals, dann schien es so, als ob Martin wie auch Danny was gehört hätten, denn Martin wirbelte herum und mit eine mal war in dem Raum, in dem Danny gefangen gehalten wurde, der Teufel los. Sie konnten nicht viel sehen da die Kamera, keinen Weitwinkel hatte, alles was sie sahen waren Jacken und Beine. Anscheinend kämpfte Martin mit dem Kerl, sie stießen ein paar Mal an die Kamera, bis sie plötzlich umfiel und auf der Seite liegen blieb. Jetzt konnten sie Dannys Gesicht sehen, wie er etwas rief, es war nicht gut zu verstehen, da der Ton des Mikros wohl sehr leise eingestellt war, aber den lauten Knall, hörten sie umso deutlicher. Dann war alles still und jeder in Jacks Büro hielt den Atem an. Hotch, der neben Jack stand flüsterte Martins Namen und Jack sah ihn an, aber gleich wieder auf den Monitor. Es waren endlose Sekunden, bis sie endlich sehen konnten, was in dem Raum an den Docks, los war. Martin befreite Dannys Hände von den Fesseln. Durch die umgekippte Kamera konnte man schlecht erkennen, ob es den Beiden gut ging. Martin half ihm aufzustehen und sie verließen gemeinsam den halbdunklen Raum.

Draußen vor Pier 7 holte Martin sein Handy aus seiner Tasche, schaltete es wieder an und meldete sich nun endlich bei Jack. „Hallo Jack hier ist Martin. Ja Danny geht es gut." Jack hatte Mühe Martin nicht gleich am Telefon zusammenzustauchen, er versuchte Ruhig zu bleiben. „Nein, ich habe den Kerl erschossen. Ja wir kommen jetzt zurück. Ja bis gleich." Martin legte auf und wurde rot, er hatte in Jack Stimme großen Ärger gehört. Danny sah, dass Martin Mal wieder rot angelaufen war und wollte von ihm wissen was den los wäre. „Ach nicht viel nur das ich Mist gebaut habe." „Was heißt du hast Mist gebaut Martin?" Martin wollte es Danny nicht erzählen, aber Danny bestand darauf, also erzählte er, auf dem Weg zurück zum Wagen, was er angestellt hatte. „Du hast dich davon geschlichen ohne bescheid zu sagen und dann auch noch dein Handy ausgestellt?! Und du hast dich in eine gefährliche Situation begeben ohne einen Kollegen mitzunehmen?! Also Martin wirklich, das war wirklich dumm von dir und ich kann Jack verstehen das er Wütend auf dich ist!" „Was sollte ich denn machen Danny, ich konnte dich auf dem Monitor sehen mit der Schlinge um deinen Hals. Wir hatten zwar die Hitanzeige unter Kontrolle, aber ich wusste nicht wie lange das anhält, ich wusste ja nicht, wann er es merken würde. ich hatte einfach Angst, wenn wir nur rum sitzen, das wir dann zuspäht kommen würden und du Tot wärst. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können, wenn du erhängt worden wärst. Wie hätte ich denn ohne dich weiter Leben sollen?!" Danny blieb stehen, zog Martin in seine Arme und küsste ihn. „Privat kann ich dich verstehen, aber du warst im Dienst. Klar bin ich froh, dass du mich gefunden hast, doch du musst auch Jack verstehen, er ist auch für dich verantwortlich." „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass ich großen Mist gebaut habe. Aber wenn ich Jack gefragt hätte, hätte er mich nicht gehen lassen um dich zu suchen." „Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, zumindest hätte er dich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Komm lass uns ins Büro zurück fahren, damit Jack nicht noch Wütender auf dich wird." Martin nickte und gab Danny noch einen Kuss, bevor sie weiter zu Pier 1 gingen.

Gleich, als sie endlich wieder im Büro waren kam Vivian auf Danny zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Wie geht es dir?" „Es geht mir gut, der Kerl hat mir nur ein blaues Auge verpasst." Jack kam aus seinem Büro und winkte Danny zu sich, Martin funkelte er wütend an. Als Martin Jacks Blick sah, duckte er sich, schnell ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und machte sich an seine liegen gebliebene Arbeit, er hatte ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen. Er wusste, dass da noch Ärger auf ihn zu kommen würde. Gideon kam rüber zu Martin und sah ihn an. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Martin?" Martin sah zu Gideon auf, es war ihm sehr peinlich jetzt von Gideon darauf angesprochen zu werden. „Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe." „Das kann man wohl sagen. Wie geht es Danny?" „Es geht ihm ganz gut, er hat zwar ein blaues Auge, aber ich glaube sonst fehlt ihm nichts. Er ist nicht gefoltert worden." „Na wenigstens etwas. Wir werden bald wieder nach Washington fliegen, denn du hast ja den Täter erschossen." „Wann fliegt ihr? Heute Nacht noch?" „Nein wahrscheinlich erst Morgen früh."

Danny gab in Jacks Büro, Jack den Zettel, denn sein Entführer, ihm gleich am Anfang in die Tasche gesteckt hatte. Jack las ihn laut vor:

_-Lieber Jack,_

_ich muss sagen, dass auch ihr anderer junger Agent meinen Test bestanden hat. Meine Hochachtung. _

_Sie haben wirklich gute Mitarbeiter. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie ihren Agent, wenn sie das hier lesen, noch lebend gefunden haben._

_Mit freundlicher Hochachtung_

_Ihr Charlie-_

Danny sah Jack an und fragte: „Was hat Martin gemacht das er bestanden hat?" „Er hat sich keine freie Minute mehr gegönnt seit du entführt wurdest. Wir mussten ihn zwingen das er sich ein wenig ausruht." Danny musste lächeln, das war genau das, was er sich schon gedacht hatte, wie Martin reagieren würde. „Schick mir bitte Martin rein." „Jack vergiss nicht das er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat, du kennst ihn." „Ja ich kenne ihn. Schick ihn zu mir." Danny verließ Jacks Büro und Gideon kam herein. „Jack hast du Mal einen Augenblick?" „Ja was ist denn?" Gideon machte hinter sich die Tür zu und setzte sich Jack gegenüber. „Ich möchte für Martin ein gutes Wort bei dir einlegen. Bitte vergiss nicht wenn du ihn gleich zu Recht weißt, dass er sich sehr große Sorgen um seinen Partner gemacht hatte. Danny ist ja nicht nur sein Partner, sondern auch noch sein Lebenspartner. Und ich weiß, dass er genau weiß, was er angestellt hat." „Ich werde daran denken, aber er hätte trotzdem um Erlaubnis bitten müssen." „Ja da hast du Recht. Ich wollte dir auch sagen, dass wir doch noch heute Nacht wieder nach Washington zurück fliegen. Der andere Fall den mein Team in Washington noch bearbeitet erfordert unsere Anwesenheit." Gideon stand auf und reichte Jack seine Hand. „Aufwidersehen Jack, es war eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit dir und deinem Team." „Danke Gideon das kann ich dir nur zurückgeben." Es klopfte an der Tür Martin, Hotch und Morgan standen davor. Jack winkte sie herein. Martin blieb im Hintergrund stehen während die Anderen sich von Jack verabschiedeten, dann verließen sie das Büro und Martin trat vor.

Jack sah Martin an und forderte ihn auf sich zu setzen. Martin setzte sich mit gesenktem Blick, Jack gegenüber und wartete auf das Donnerwetter was zweifelsfrei jetzt über ihn herein brechen würde. Nachdem Jack immer noch nicht loslegte und das Donnerwetter auf sich warten ließ, versuchte Martin die Flucht nach vorn.

„Jack ich weiß das ich Mist gebaut habe, ich hätte nicht einfach verschwinden dürfen, aber ich wusste nicht was…" „Sei still Martin!" Martin sah auf und den wütenden Blick in Jacks Augen und war lieber sofort still. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du hättest sterben können… oder Danny! Was wäre passiert, wenn der Killer ihn erschossen hätte, als er dich gesehen hatte?!" Martin senkte den Kopf, er wusste, dass das nicht richtig gewesen war, doch seine Angst um Danny, hatte ihn einfach loslaufen lassen. „Das war das Dümmste was du in letzter Zeit gemacht hast!" Martin nickte nur. „Wenn du das noch mal machst, hast du zwei Minuten später deine Versetzung in irgendein Kuhkaff und dann kann dir dein Vater auch nicht mehr da raus helfen! Hast du das verstanden Martin?!" Jacks Stimme war ganz leise und bedrohlich geworden. „Ja, hab verstanden. Tut mir leid Jack, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Entschuldige." „O.k. dann nimm jetzt Danny und fahr mit ihm nach Hause. Bis morgen dann. „Gute Nacht Jack." Martin war froh, dass Jack ihm nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich verdient hätte. Er ging mit rotem Gesicht zu Danny ins große Büro. „Und wie war es?" „In Ordnung denke ich, ich weiß ja, dass Jack Recht hat." Martin war nur froh das er seinen Danny unversehrt wieder hatte, das er beinahe seinen Job verloren und vielleicht auch hätte sterben können, versuchte er schnell zu vergessen. „Komm, wir sollen nach Hause gehen." „Ja gleich, ich will nur schnell Jack gute Nacht sagen, dann können wir gehen."

Ende


End file.
